


Mr Hemmings

by 5sosummah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosummah/pseuds/5sosummah
Summary: Basically Ashton who likes his teacher, Mr Hemmings.





	Mr Hemmings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad written. English is not my native language and this is also my first smut.

It all started out as an average school day for Ashton. Befote he left home, he made sure his oufit was alright. He was dressed in a pastel pink t-shirt and a blue skirt. Along with his black Dr. Martens. After admiring his outfit six times, he decided it was time to go and leave the outfit like that. Ashton grabbed his white backpack, black leather jacket and looked at himself one more time in the mirror. I look nice, be thought. He wanted to look 'nice' for a special person. The person's name is Mr Hemmings. Yes, Mr Hemmings - Ashton's math teacher. Yes, it may sound weird, but Ashton is attracted by Mr Hemmings. Even though Ashton just got legal, 18, he is super attracted. He loves the way Mr Hemmings dresses, walks, writes, speaks, just everything. The way his blonde curls fall down beside his face in a perfect manner. Just everything. Mr Hemmings is also wuite tall, and Ashton isn't. Also... Mr Hemmings is 23. But that never has bothered Ashton in any way. Ashton said his mom goodbye, then left the house.

He arrives at school ten minutes before the bell rings. The petite boy walks over to his locker and starts stuffing his books for the next periods in his bag. Today, he has math at the very last period. 

The whole day Ashton spends his time thinking about Mr Hemmings. He thinks he might be in love, but who knows really what love is?

When it's time, Ashton walks into the classroom of his favourite teacher: Mr Hemmings. He sits in second row, because he hates the front row, but he does wants to have a good view on his teacher.

Ashton notices the way his teacher looks that day. Mr Hemmings wears tight, black pants, a black t-shirt that hugs his frame perfectly and black boots. Ashton is in love with the outfit!

After a short introduction where Mr Hemmings tells his class what to do, everyone grabs their books and start reading and making homework. Mr Hemmkngs didn't has anything planned for today to teach the students.

Mr Hemmings sits down behind his desk and watches his class working on their math homework. He sees his favourite student sitting in second row, working hard and concertarted on the home homework. The student's name is Ashton. Ashton Irwin. Mr Hemmings knows the boy's file like the back of his hand. He knows that he turned 18 not too long ago and that he's an overall good student. 

Mr Hemmings admires the way the certain student dresses. The skirts, the dresses, all so beautiful on his figure. He loves the honey blonde curls of the boy, how quite small he is. It just looks perfect in Mr Hemmings' eyes. Okay yes, he must admit, he has been looking at the boy ever since he started his job as math teacher at this school. He loves the boy so much.

Class is about to end and Mr Hemmings realizes he spend almost all lesson thinking about the curly headed boy. The bell rings. Everyone gets up, gathers their books and starts to leave the classroom to go home. 'Ashton! Can I have a word with you?' Mr Hemmings asks. Ashton actaully is the last one in the classroom, so now it's just him and his favourite teacher.

Something in Ashton'a stomach flutters. He likes Mr Hemminsg so much. Maybe even love, and now, this hot, stunning teacher wants to have a word wit him? Oh no, Ashton immidiatly thinks.What if I got a bad grade on my last test? He starts worrying- he has never failed a math test before!

'Calm down Ashton. This isn't about your grades. Come over.' Ashton slowly makes his way over to Mr Hemmings desk. Then, Mr Hemmings gets up and locks the door. 'I don't want to be interuppted.' he explains. Ashton slowly nods. He still doesn't knows what'a going on, but in fact, he just loves spending time with Mr Hemmings in a room. Just talking to him. About anything, really.

Mr Hemmings sits down at his chair again. Ashton is now standing between Mr Hemmings and his desk.

'Ash, I mean, Ashton. I need to tell you something,' Ashton looks in curiosity and a bit of fear of something bad at his teacher. 'I know what I am going to say is going to mess up the whole 'relationship' we have, but I feel like you have the right to know and that I need to tell you that...' Mr Hemmings pauses, takes a teep breath. 'That I'm in love with you.' he says blunt. Ashton is shocked.

HIS TEACHER LOVES HIM?! The boy is over the moon. 'I-I need to tell you something as well...' Ashton says quietly. Mr Hemmings listens to the boy's words carefully. 'I think I love you too ' Ashton breathes out, cracking a smile on his lips. Mr Hemmings is amazed. Wow.

'O-Okay...' he stutters. 'Can I- You're legal- Can I- Can I kiss you?' the teacher continues. 'Of course.' Ashton blushes. Mr Hemmings crouches a bit lower and Ashton stands more on his toes. They kiss. Rather quickly, it starts to get heated. Mr Hemmings lifts the boy onto his nearly empty desk. He sits there, kissing his teacher. And he loves every bit of it. They both love every bit of it.- 

Things get more heated between the two. Ashton grows hard. Luke already is. 'M-Mr Hemmings,' Ashton softly moans. Luke is in heaven hearing Ashton soft, but naughty moans. 'It's Luke, princess.' Luke whispers. 'L-Luke.' the boy moans a bit louder. 'Shh, keep quiet baby. Don't want other people hearing us, now do we?' Ashton shakes his head 'no' immidiatialy.

'Okay. Princess, I'm going to do something. Don't worry - you'll love it.' the boy nods, given the older man his trust.

The man lowers to his knees and spreads Ashton's legs. Luke gasps. 'You wear panties?' he asks just above a whisper. Ashton nods, a bit shy to admit it. 'I love it. They look so pretty on you.' and less than a minute later, the panties are lying on the ground. 

Ashton moans. 'Lay back, princess.' Ashton does as Luke says. He lays back onto the desk and let Luke do whatever he wants. Secretly, Ashton has dreamt of this. All of this.

'Now, keep quiet princess.' Luke warns, then starts licking Ashton's exposed, pink, pukered hole. Ashton moans softly, into his own hands. 'That's my baby.' Luke praises. He continues licking. 'Okay princess, I am getting to the next step.' Ashton loves the nickname's Luke gives him.

Then, Luke takes all of Ashton's length in his mouth. Ashton moans quite loud, but kept it covered with his hands. 'I love you so much.' Ashton feels the hot breath of the man against his all.

The man starts licking and stroking Ashton's length and then takes him again. Ashton never felt so good ever before. He moans quite a lot, so thankfully they're covered by his own hand.

After less than two minutes, Ashton moans get more and he spurts his white load into Luke's mouth. Not that Luke minds. Not at all. He loves the taste of his princess. 

'You did so well baby, but we're not done yet,' Luke whispers into the boy's ear. Ashton stomach flutters a bit. 'Do you think you can take me?' Ashton nods. 'You sure?' Ashton nods again. 'Are you a virgin?' Luke asks. Just to be sure. Ashton shakes his head. 'Good.' Luke pecks Ashton's forehead, then looks at the boy's frame. Laying breathlessly on his desk. Such a pretty sight.

'I'm going to open you up now.' Luke anounces, then grabs a bottle of lube out of his desk and coats his fingers with it. 'You're gonna love this princess.' he says. He slowly slides on finger into Ashton.

Ashton moans. This feels so much better than all the toys he ever useds when he was alone. 'Ohmygod. So wide and spread for me. Such a slut you are. Fucking yourself on toys just to get close to this feeling.' Ashton moans loudly. 'Yes, yes Luke.' he says between his heavy breaths. Then, the man slips a second finger in. Ashton moans again. Ashton never knew, but appartly he gets turned on by being called a 'slut'. But only when Luke says it. In a loving, yet rough, and sexy way.

Luke slips his thrird finger in. Ashton moans, his muscles clentching around thee digits. 'Shh, calm down princess. You'll feel amazing.' Luke kiss the inside of his thigh. 

Then Luke quickly shoves his pants down his legs and stands in front of the boy. He pushes into Ashton. Slowly.

Ashton moans harder than he ever did and quickly cover his mouth with his second hand. 'You feel so good princess. Clentching all around me.' the man moans with a deep voice.

'Can I move?' Ashton nods immidatly. He has no words left to desecribe this feeling.

At a slow, yet careful pace, Luke starts thrusting into the younger boy. The boy moans constantly. His moans start to get quicker at Luke starts pounding into him. His moan get louder, faster, more breathless and then one scream muffled by his own hands.

The man let hjmself relax. He just came. Luke slowly slides out of the boy, seeing the worn out hole's muscles clenthing around nothing.


End file.
